nuestro primer fin de semana ¿solos?
by guiguita
Summary: una historia cortita de lo que pudo pasar si ese primer fin de semana en Los Hamptons Rick hubiese recibido la visita de Ryan y Espo'... ¿podrán Rick y Kate tener el fin de semana romántico que habían planeado?... espero les guste...
1. Chapter 1

**Nuestro primer fin de semana ¿¡solos!?**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, definitivamente esto de escribir fics no es tan fácil como uno pudiese imaginar, pero seguré intentándolo a no ser que por votación popular decidan que mejor "me dedique a otra cosa" jajaja.**

**Esta historia se basa en el 5x04, me encanta este capítulo, es el primero en que vemos el caskett en toda regla, pero…. Se me ocurrió… ¿**_**Y si **_** Ryan y Espósito tuvieran la brillante idea de ir "personalmente " a ayudar a Rick con el caso?, ellos no saben que Kate está con él en los Hamptons ni mucho menos de la relación que ambos acaban de comenzar… veremos que sucede en esta versión "totalmente alternativa".**

Kate fue la primera en despertar ya avanzada la mañana, con todo lo que paso esa noche se habían acostado en verdad tarde, sonrió al pensar que definitivamente nada podía ser simple y tranquilo entre ellos, si hasta un perfecto fin de semana en la casa de la playa de Rick se podía transformar en toda una aventura, muerto en la piscina incluido, este pensamiento le hizo arrugar la nariz en una graciosa mueca.

Se volvió luego a mirar a Rick que dormía plácidamente a su lado, no pudo evitar suspirar y sonreír al recordar cómo, pese a la hora en que se fueron los policías, él insistió en que sí o sí tendrían su velada romántica, varías imágenes pasaron por su mente , la cena a la luz de las velas, sus caricias, sus besos, la habitación a media luz, sintió ganas de rememorar juntos la velada así que suavemente comenzó a acariciar la cara de Rick, apartando un mechón rebelde de la frente del escritor, deslizando luego un dedo por su nariz, bajando hasta los labios , dibujando su contorno muy lenta y suavemente, notó el cambio en la respiración de Castle así que supo que ya lo había despertado, pero cuando esperaba que Rick se uniera a sus planes, él la sorprendió con un :

-No pudo ser el muchacho que arrestaron!-

-¿qué? ¿De qué hablas Castle?-

-El chico no sabía ni que día es, ¿cómo iba a disparar a un hombre y quedarse a dormir a metros del lugar?.-_dijo con seguridad Rick._

-Castle, estamos de vacaciones, vinimos a disfrutar del fin de semana, no a resolver un crimen – le dijo seductoramente Kate inclinándose a besarlo.

-mmmm- _gimió Rick correspondiendo al beso -_pero, ¿cómo un muchacho que volaba en la estratósfera iba a cargar con un arma con silenciador?, además, eso indica premeditación-

Kate lo miró fastidiada y le dijo:

-no vamos a continuar con nuestro fin de semana hasta que no obtengas respuestas ¿verdad?

-¡voy por café!- exclamó Castle levantándose de la cama.

Al rato ambos figuraban sentados en unas reposeras, ella disfrutando del café mientras Rick hablaba con Espo' al teléfono, averiguando algo más sobre la víctima…

-si Espo', Randall Franklin, sip, de Manhatann, ok, te lo agradeceré mucho…ehhh si, ya llevo un par de capítulos avanzados, gracias, ok, adiós.

Luego se sentó junto a Kate, quien estaba particularmente seria….

-¿pasa algo? – preguntó preocupado Rick tomando su mano-

-nop, nada- pero su cara decía justo lo contrario…

-vamos kate, no me digas nada, tu cara está diciendo todo lo contrario.

-es que… no es lo que esperaba de este fin de semana Castle, era nuestro primer fin de semana juntos… solos, tenía otros planes…- dijo Kate mirándolo seria.

-ok, tienes razón, y… esos planes… ¿incluían… un jacuzzzi?

-¡¿Tienes un jacuzzi?!- Preguntó una entusiasmada Kate.

-Por supuesto que tengo un jacuzzi, era parte del plan de anoche pero con los imprevistos lo olvidé, además, creo que ni falta nos hizo ¿o me equivoco?- agregó con un movimiento de cejas que hizo sonreír a la detective, tomándola luego de la mano para llevarla al interior de la casa.

El agua caía fuera del jacuzzi a causa del intenso movimiento que había en él, ambos habían durado muy poco tiempo quietos disfrutando del hidromasaje, para entregarse mejor a otro tipo de masajes.

-Oh Castle, nunca había hecho esto en un jacuzzi- exclamó agitada Kate cuando logró recuperarse un poco.

-Y… ¿Qué tal la experiencia detective? ¿quiere repetir? – le preguntó Rick con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-oh por supuesto!, pero no ahora, me apetece relajarme un poco-

dijo Kate apoyándose en el pecho de su escritor y cerrando los ojos.

El momento se vio interrumpido por el teléfono de Rick que comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

-Castle- contestó él-

- que tal Espo', si, ¿has averiguado algo?...- preguntó tratando de concentrarse mientras Kate le acariciaba el pecho.

-QUE! - _no pudo evitar gritar Castle_ – no, no es necesario, no, de verdad!- dijo levantándose y saliendo del agua con cara de verdadero espanto.

-Ehhhh no, no es que tenga problemas con que vengáis chicos, pero creo que no es necesario un viaje de urgencia para traer la información, me lo pueden decir por teléfono, o fax… - mientras decía esto miraba a Kate quien se envolvió rápidamente en una toalla.

-si… ¡¿Qué ya están de camino?! Eehhh ok, te envío la dirección.- y colgó quedándose con el teléfono en la mano.

-Rick, ¿no me digas que…?- preguntaba Kate con los ojos muy abiertos.

-sssssi, - balbuceaba Rick - los chicos vienen de camino…-

-PERO SI TENIAN TURNO ESTE FIN DE SEMANA!- exclamó muy cabreada Kate.

-lo sé, pero dijeron que no había ningún caso y que como Gates está de viaje no tenía porque enterarse, que volverían esta misma noche, que sólo son dos horas de viaje y bla bla bla –acabó por decir un abatido Castle.

-Rayos! Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- dijo Kate mientras se vestía en el dormitorio.

-definitivamente no lo que esperaba- suspiro Castle mirándola vestirse y queriendo volver a desvestirla.

**¿Qué tal? ¿le ven futuro a esta historia? De todos modos, es cortita, no serán más de uno o dos capítulos más, espero les guste y bueno, sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar y esa es la idea ¿no?. Un abrazo.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, aquí esta la segunda parte, espero les guste, sin más, veremos cómo sobrevive nuestra pareja a la pequeña intromisión de Espo' y Ryan.**

-Castle no pienso pasarme el fin de semana encerrada en una habitación-

-Tampoco es lo que yo quisiera y lo sabes, todo sería más fácil si tan sólo le dijéramos a los chicos que estamos juntos-

-Ya hemos hablado de esto…..-

Y de pronto el sonido de un auto les hizo enmudecer y asomarse a la vez a la ventana.

-Maldición- dijo Kate- perfecto y ¿ahora que hacemos?

-eeehhhhh, ¿te subo algo a la habitación?- pregunto Castle alzando una ceja con preocupación.

Al cabo de una media hora en que los chicos no paraban de admirar la casa y en la que Rick apenas podía con los nervios logró escabullirse a la habitación, pero lo que encontró definitivamente no era lo que esperaba… Kate estaba recostada en el sofá hojeando un libro… pero vestida tan solo un vestido de verano que definitivamente se había puesto para "desquitarse" con él…. Rick sintió que la boca se le secaba ante la escena.

-¿cómo va la tarde de amigos Castle? - preguntó la detective alzando una ceja de un modo totalmente seductor acomodando sus piernas para dar una mejor vista de ellas a Rick.

-ahhhh …y…yooo…Kate ¿Qué haces vestida asi?

Preguntó un desconcentrado Rick al tiempo que se acercaba a ella inclinándose y buscando sus labios.

-nada, sólo tenía mucho calor y pensé en ponerme algo más fresco, además, pensaba que disfrutaríamos de la piscina esta tarde…- dijo Kate al tiempo que extendía su brazo para impedir que Rick se acercara más a ella.

-Oh vamos Kate no me hagas esto por favor, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No podía decírle a los chicos que no vinieran- suplicaba Castle.

-¿no? ¿En serio no podía hacerlo señor escritor? ¿ no podía por ejemplo decir que estaba acompañado?, bueno, pues entonces ahora baje a acompañar a "sus visitas" - dijo conteniendo la molestia Beckett.

-Buuuuffffff- gruño molesto Castle mientras bajaba a ver a los chicos.

No alcanzó a pasar media hora analizando la información que le traían los chicos cuando Rick les decía :

-bien, estamos listos chicos, mil gracias, no saben cuánto se los agradezco, insisto en que no debieron molestarse en venir hasta acá- hablaba atropelladamente mientras se ponía de pie, esperando inocentemente que Ryan y Espo' captaran la indirecta, pero estos dos simplemente no tenían en sus planes irse sin disfrutar de por lo menos una tarde de descanso a orillas de la playa, así que lo ignoraron y en cambio le dijeron que irían a cambiarse para bajar a la playa un rato antes de almorzar.

-eeeehhhh claro, el baño de visitas está por allá- dijo Castle ahogando un pequeño suspiro de frustración.

-Kate, te traje algo de comer, supuse que tendrías hambre - Rick hablaba casi en susurros, su instinto le decía que su musa estaba en verdad muy muy cabreada.

-No quiero nada, gracias- definitivamente esto no iba a ser fácil, se dijo mentalmente Castle.

-oh vamos Kate, ¿acaso no te motiva un poquito el estar escondiéndonos acá arriba? - le dijo Rick alzando repetidas veces las cejas al tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura acercándola a él en un movimiento brusco juntando sus caderas mientras rozaba el cuello de Kate con sus labios.

-mmmmmm….. la verdad….-_susurro coquetamente Kate-_ NO RICK! PARA ESTAR ESCONDIÉNDOME ME QUEDABA EN NUEVA YORK! - _Y se aparto de él golpeándole el pecho con_ _el dedo_- Castle, se suponía que estaríamos solos, disfrutando de estar en un lugar donde no nos tendríamos que ocultar…..haríamos el amor en la piscina…. cenaríamos a la luz de las velas…. Te haría un masaje relajante y sensual incluso ….talvez…. hasta podríamos haber usado ciertas esposas que casualmente podrían haber caído dentro de mi bolso…. Pero…. En cambio tendré que quedarme acá arriba hasta que este parcito decida irse, o hasta que TU les pidas cordialmente que se vallan y podamos seguir con nuestro fin de semana!

Rick se sintió sumamente estimulado al ver a Kate tan molesta y sin poder evitarlo la tomo del brazo y la acerco a él tomando sus labios en un beso posesivo y apasionado mientras la abrazaba y pegaba totalmente a su cuerpo, ella no pudo evitar notar el nivel de motivación de Castle, y tampoco pudo evitar responder al beso, así abrazados se acercaron a la cama, Rick la recostó y se inclino sobre ella sin soltar sus labios ni por un segundo, cuando deslizaba el vestido lentamente por los hombros de Kate….

-Ey Castle, ¿podemos asaltar la cocina bro´?- Espo' gritaba asomándose a la segunda planta.

Kate apoyó la cabeza en la cama poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras Rick apoyaba la suya en el pecho de Kate al tiempo que suspiraba frustrado.

-No puedo creerlo, esto no puede estar pasando!- dijo Rick sintiendo como la "motivación" se evaporaba en cosa de segundos.

-Rick si se te ocurre dejar que se queden esta noche te juro que me vuelvo a casa aunque sea en autobús- dijo Kate empujándolo para levantarse de la cama.

Luego de almorzar con los chicos, Rick les llevó a investigar un poco en el pueblo pensando que así también le daba algo de libertad a Kate, lo cual definitivamente era una "cuestión de sobrevivencia" en estos momentos.

Al volver a casa Rick tocó la bocina al llegar – _es una tradición_- les dijo al ver la cara de los chicos, imaginando a Kate subiendo molesta a ocultarse de nuevo, y pensando la mejor manera de conseguir deshacerse de Espo' y Ryan de manera cordial y amable.

**Bueno, ya va medio día, y los plazos se acortan Rick, si no logras que estos dos se vallan… te quedas sólo a disfrutar de tu fin de semana… espero que les siga gustando, y recuerden, se reciben todo tipo de comentarios, quiero mejorar en esto y agradeceré su ayuda. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mil perdones por tardar tanto, no tengo excusa, sólo decir que lo siento, pero aquí estoy, siempre dije que era una historia cortita, y aún asi me tomo 3 capítulos, espero les guste el final.**

-Eh chicos, no les he mostrado la mesa de pool, ¿les apetece jugar un rato?- preguntó el escritor pensando tener así un rato para subir a ver a kate.

-claro hermano- contesto alegremente Javi.

Luego de dejarles cómodamente instalados con un par de cervezas frías y con la excusa de darle un vistazo al libro en el que estaba trabajando subió rápidamente a la habitación.

-Kate ….oh vamos Kate sé que estas molesta, pero ¿en serio? ¡Kate! -susurró- y con un súbito nerviosismo buscó el bolso de la detective suspirando aliviado cuando lo vio dentro del clóset.

-Genial- se pasó la mano por el pelo algo preocupado y revisó cada habitación del segundo piso, ni rastros de Beckett. Al asomarse a la ventana de la habitación la vio caminando por la playa tranquilamente de regreso a la casa.

La habitación donde estaban los chicos estaba al otro lado de la casa así que sería fácil que Kate llegara hasta las escaleras sin que la vieran o por lo menos eso creía Rick.

-Amor- llamo con la voz más dulce que podía al móvil de la detective-

-no creas que con palabras dulces arreglas esto Castle- contestó Kate pero en su voz se notaba que no estaba realmente molesta, pensó aliviado Castle.

-sólo quería avisarte que la entrada trasera está despejada para que subas a la habitación-

-¿y si mejor vienes tú acá? Podríamos dar un paseo por la playa- dijo Beckett.

-qué más quisiera, pero y luego cómo le hacemos para volver sin que los chicos nos sorprendan?- le respondió apenado Rick.

-mmmmhhhhh,- suspiró Kate-

Definitivamente no era así como habían pensado este fin de semana.

Rick vigilaba atentamente el pasillo mientras Kate subía la terraza, estaba a medio camino de la escalera al segundo piso cuando sintieron la voz de Ryan:

-Castle, ¿donde hay más cervezas? - dijo el rubio asomando al pasillo.

Rick abrió la puerta más cercana empujando a Kate dentro y cerrando rápidamente.

-esta me la pagas Richard Castle – bufaba en voz bajita dentro de un closet lleno de abrigos la detective.

Una vez en la habitación se recostó molesta en la cama pensando seriamente la posibilidad de regresar a Nueva York, no es que la idea le agradase ni un poco, pero tampoco podía seguir encerrada todo el fin de semana. Estaba dándole vueltas a la idea en su cabeza cuando Rick asomo la cabeza por la puerta con un gesto como de un niño que acaba de cometer una travesura, con una ceja levantada y la nariz arrugada:

-¿puedo pasar?...-

-Es tu casa ¿no?- contestó Kate.

-prometo que te voy a compensar…. - dijo acercándose lentamente al borde de la cama.

-¡mantén la distancia Castle!- dijo seriamente Kate cortando el acercamiento del escritor.

Pero no pudo seguir enojada cuando Rick agacho la cabeza y la miro con esos ojitos de cachorro y ese puchero que sabía que la derretía.

-aaaahhhhhh que voy a hacer contigo Rick Castle - dijo dándose por vencida y sentándose en la cama para rodear el cuello del escritor con sus brazos mientras lo besaba dulcemente.

-Pero en serio te compensaré amor- dijo Rick acariciando dulcemente la espalda y los hombros de Kate.

-Más te vale, y el encerrarme en ese closet te costará por lo menos un masaje de cuerpo entero vete enterando!- le dijo sonriendo Kate al tiempo que besaba el cuello del escritor arrancándole más de un gemido.

-mmmmm…. Ya quiero saldar mi deuda inspectora - dijo Castle alzando repetidamente las cejas.

-¡Eh Castle! ¿no puedes seguir escribiendo más tarde hermano?, ven a divertirte un rato!- grito Espósito .

La próxima vez que nos arranquemos… nadie en absoluto lo va a saber ¿está claro? - dijo Kate tomándole la cara a Rick y estampándole un húmedo beso en los labios.

-Trato hecho!- dijo convencido el escritor.

Estaban jugando pool cuando de pronto sintieron un fuerte golpe arriba. Rick abrió mucho los ojos y los chicos se pusieron alerta rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Dijo Ryan.

-¿Hay alguien arriba?- preguntó Espo'.

-No, claro que no ¿ quién iba a estar? - Dijo un nervioso Castle.

-¿y no vas a ir a revisar?- dijo Ryan.

-ehhhh naaaa, debe ser el viento- Rick se estaba poniendo más nervioso cada vez.

Pensándolo mejor opto por subir para evitar que los chicos siguieran preguntando, en cuanto llegó arriba se encontró a una risueña Kate mostrando los restos de un feo jarrón:

-lo siento- le susurró al verlo.

En ese momento sintieron los pasos de los chicos subiendo la escalera, ambo se miraron con pánico y entraron rápidamente a la habitación.

-¿ pasa algo Castle?- Dijo Ryan.

-Nada! No era nada, el viento que movió la cortina y botó un jarrón- dijo Castle cerrando la puerta.

-guauuuu- dijo Espo' llegando arriba - pero mira nada más que "cabañita en la playa" tienes aquí bro', ¿no nos haces un tour?.

Al otro lado de la puerta Kate entrecerraba los ojos y empuñaba las manos sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de golpear algo en ese momento.

Acabado el recorrido por la segunda planta Espo' volvió a hablar:

-sólo nos falta conocer el "santuario del cazador" eh- refiriéndose a la habitación de Castle.

-No es nada interesante, y tampoco está muy ordenada que digamos- dijo Castle al borde de la crisis de pánico-

-Oh vamos Castle, estamos entre colegas, ¿o tienes a alguien escondido ahí?- dijo sonriendo Ryan.

-pues si es así, lo averiguaremos – y al decir esto Javi abrió la puerta entrando en la habitación.

Rick cerró los ojos y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta, pero al no oír nada extraño, los abrió y entro mirando hacia todos lados…

-Ey hermano, ¿a esto llamas desorden?, debieses ver mi casa – dijo Espo'

Rick miraba nerviosamente tratando de encontrar el lugar donde se encontraba la detective.

Los chicos se asomaron a la terraza admirando las vistas mientras Rick casi contenía la respiración mirando a todos lados, y entonces se fijo que la cortina se movió sutilmente al tiempo que parte de la cara de Beckett asomaba haciéndole un gesto que decía "Rick estas muerto"!

-Chicos, chicos ¿Qué tal si acabamos la partida?- la voz de Castle era casi una súplica mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

Ya estaba comenzando a atardecer, cuando para el inmenso placer y alivio de Castle los chicos decidieron que era hora de regresar a la ciudad.

-gracias por todo Castle!- dijeron ambos subiendo al auto, pero apenas habían avanzado un par de metros cuando se detuvieron y Javi apareció por la ventana y le dijo en vos alta:

-Y DESPÍDENOS DE BECKETT! DILE QUE NO POR NADA LLEVAMOS AÑOS TRABAJANDO JUNTOS HERMANO! Y QUE PARA LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE QUIERA DESAPARECER DESCONECTE EL GPS!- y le cerró un ojo a un desconcertado Castle que no atinaba a cerrar la boca.

Rick sólo podía mirar el auto que se alejaba escuchando aún las carcajadas de los muchachos dentro de él, movió la cabeza y sonrió entrando a la casa.

**No era precisamente como lo imaginaba antes de empezar a escribir, pero… fue lo que salió, espero sinceramente que les guste aunque sea un poquito…. Agradeceré sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nunca fue la idea continuarlo, pero tampoco quiero dejar con las ganas a quienes lo pidieron, así que aquí les va mi "intento de epílogo".**

-¡QUÉEEEEE! PERO QUE PAR DE….! Mmmmmm….. ya verán, conseguiré que los destinen a tráfico por lo menos una semana entera!- Kate estaba que echaba chispas de rabia, mientras se movía por la cocina, en cambio Rick la miraba con la cabeza gacha, una ceja levantada y los labios apretados tratando de contenerla risa que le causaba la situación.

-Y tu deja de reírte, en serio, no le veo la gracia!-

-¿en serio?, oh vamos Kate, no puedes negar que nos han ganado limpiamente!- le dijo Castle acercándose poco a poco para luego tomarla por la cintura y acercarla a él- además- dijo bajando el tono de voz hasta ser un susurro en el oído de Kate- "al fin estamos solos" - le dijo alzando repetidas veces las cejas.

-Señor Richard Castle, no lo tendrá tan fácil!, no creas que se me ha olvidado que me pase todo el día encerrada en la habitación, sin mencionar el closet, ahora mismo necesito tomar algo de aire así que me iré a dar una vuelta por la playa… SOLA! - dijo remarcando la última palabra

Realmente no es que estuviese molesta, por el contrario, se sentía muy bien al entender que los chicos se preocupaban por ella, supuso que así sería si hubiese tenido hermanos y agradecía dentro de ella el tener a Ryan y Espo' como sus hermanos ya que era así como se sentían, siempre cuidándose mutuamente, aunque la cabrearan un poco a veces, y además, eso no quitaba que los iba a hacer sufrir un poco al volver a la ciudad, ahora, sólo estaba haciendo sufrir otro poco a su chico escritor. Luego de un corto paseo por la playa y pensando que ya lo había hecho sufrir suficiente volvió a la casa con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Castle!... Rick…. – Kate se puso seria al entrar en la casa y no encontrar a Rick, todo estaba oscuro y pensó que tal vez se le había pasado la mano con "el castigo"-

Pero una gran sonrisa iluminó su cara cuando al llegar al pie de la escalera descubrió un camino de velas que llegaba hasta la segunda planta…. Entrecerró los ojos un momento y comenzó a subir lentamente….al llegar al segundo piso las velas fueron reemplazadas por pétalos de rosas y la estancia estaba suavemente iluminada

-pero… ¿cuánto rato estuve fuera?- se preguntó mentalmente, este hombre no dejaría jamás de sorprenderla…

Cuando entró en la habitación un suave aroma a cerezas invadía el ambiente, las velas volvían a tomar el protagonismo y Rick estaba junto a la cama con un bote de aceite para masajes en su mano.

-inspectora…. ¿Qué tal el paseo por la playa?, espero que se haya relajado, pero si no, no hay problema, un buen masaje la dejará como nueva, que no se diga que Rick Castle no paga sus deudas- dijo mientras la miraba seductoramente.

-Escritoooor…. Eeemmmm, la verdad es que pensaba darme una ducha, pero…. Creo que el masaje no es mala idea… - y se mordió el labio haciendo que Rick tragara saliva notoriamente.

Kate no pudo contener un suspiro cuando un par de minutos después, tendida boca abajo en la cama y sólo con la parte de abajo de su ropa interior disfrutaba del tibio contacto de las manos de Rick sobre su piel, el aroma del aceite la envolvía, las manos de Rick se deslizaban suavemente por sus hombros, la parte de atrás del cuello, nuevamente sus hombros, un gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir ahora los labios de Rick sobre su piel.

-Rick aaahhhhhh , crei que…era sólo un… masaje….- dijo entrecortadamente mientras los labios descendían por su espalda.

-ssshhhhh tú sólo relájate, debo compensarte por todo un día perdido, y…. Será un placer hacerlo- dijo Rick con un susurro ronco que no hizo más que aumentar el calor que sentía la inspectora.

Rick estaba apoyado con una rodilla en la cama mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de Kate, se inclino sobre ella para unir sus labios a la tarea, besó y acarició toda la espalda de Kate, casi como si quisiera recorrer una a una todas sus vértebras, al llegar a la ropa interior, comenzó el regreso hacia el cuello lo que hizo que esta vez el gemido de Kate fuese de frustración más que de otra cosa.

Kate trató de voltearse, pero Rick fue más rápido y no se lo permitió

-nop, este es tu momento amor, déjame quererte...- dijo Rick

- pero yo también necesito demostrarte .….- y antes de que Rick pudiera darse cuenta Kate se volteó y se sentó en la cama rodeándole con sus brazos y acercándose hasta casi rozar sus labios con los de él.

-Yo también necesito demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti amor- y le beso apasionadamente, recostándose nuevamente en la cama, sin soltarse del cuello de él y obligándole a tenderse sobre ella, luego de un rato de besos apasionados ella le obligó a separarse un poco y aún respirando agitadamente le dijo:

- señor escritor, ¿es su idea que sólo yo este desnuda esta noche? – al tiempo que alzaba seductoramente una ceja.

-aaaammmmm, no lo sé ¿me ayudaría a aclararme señorita detective?- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora en los labios al tiempo que se acercaba a robarle un beso.

Kate alargó este beso al tiempo que lentamente desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Castle, acariciando suavemente el pecho de Rick arrancando suspiros y gemidos que sólo aumentaban la ansiedad de ambos, cuando la camisa acabo en el suelo, Rick se levantó y se deshizo del resto de su ropa, sus ojos oscuros de deseo se dirigieron a la única prenda que aún cubría a Kate y deslizándola por sus piernas la arrojo luego a algún rincón de la habitación.

Durante mucho rato sólo se oían los gemidos y suspiros de ambos entregados uno a otro como si no hubiese un mañana.

Ahora ambos descansaban en la cama, Kate apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Rick y acariciando distraídamente su pecho mientras él recorría su espalda una y otra vez .

-creo que aunque no fue tal y como me imaginaba, el fin de semana no acabó tan mal después de todo- dijo relajadamente Kate.

-¡¿tan mal?! Inspectora, me ofende, a mi no me pareció que se quejara hace un rato cuando le…-

.Castle- le interrumpió sonriendo con un suave manotazo en el pecho Kate al tiempo que se sonrojaba - sabes que no me quejo, …de hecho… fue increíble, sólo que…. No sé… podría haber sido aún mejor si ese par de tontos no nos hubiera invadido.

-que sepa inspectora que la noche aún no termina y pretendo hacer que lo que nos queda sea inolvidable- le dijo Castle al tiempo que volvía a besarla apasionadamente atrayéndola hacia él.

Y el lunes en la 12°…

-¡Chicos!, ¿cómo están?, ¿qué tal el fin de semana? - fue el saludo de Kate, acompañado de una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados que decía mucho más que mil palabras, y que hizo estremecer a Espo y Ryan.

-jefa- Ryan casi tartamudeaba al saludarla.

-Ey Beckett, que tal, ¿descansaste el fin de semana?- Espo' saludó tranquilo, pero sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

-Tengo una pregunta para ustedes- dijo poniéndose cada vez más seria- entre dirigir el transito una semana o hacerme el papeleo lo que queda del mes…¿Qué prefieren?.- les dijo cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en su escritorio.

-Oh vamos Beckett, sabes que eres como una hermana para mi, debía asegurarme de que estabas bien, con tanto loco suelto, debía asegurarme, claro que…. hablando de locos….- dijo Espo' sonriendo.

-además, ¿Por qué no contarnos? Somos tus amigos, y también de Castle, ¿Por qué él secreto?- le preguntó un nervioso Ryan.

-No había ni un secreto, se trata de mi vida PRI VA DA- dijo remarcando las palabras.

Y cuando no pudo más con la cara de desesperación de ambos, sonrió y les dijo:

-oh chicos vamos, gracias por preocuparse por mí, lo valoro y lo agradezco, pero ahora hablando en serio, necesito que me ayuden a mantenerlo en secreto, ya saben, lo del reglamento, y si Gates se llega a enterar, lo más probable es que Rick ya no pueda seguir viniendo y….-

-NOOOOOO ¿y aguantar el genio que te traerías sin verlo a diario?, ¡mis labios están sellados!- la interrumpió Espo' ganándose de esta manera un manotazo en la cabeza por parte de Beckett.

-y ahora, cuéntenme, ¿en serio nos descubrieron por el GPS?- preguntó Kate sentándose en su escritorio mientras acomodaba las carpetas con los casos en que trabajaban.

**Y bien ¿pasa la prueba el epílogo?, que conste que no estaba en los planes, pero a mí también como que me faltaba el punto final.-**

**Espero de corazón que les guste, pero sea cual sea la respuesta, dejen sus comentarios, ayudan a mejorar y definitivamente me alegran el día.**

**Tengo una nueva idea para otro fics en mente así que tal vez pronto tengan noticias mías.-**


End file.
